Naruto: Songs of the heart
by Nessie910
Summary: So I decided that I would take Naruto characters and take a classical song and redo a few lyrics to fit the character. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! I had an idea a few days ago about adjusting classical songs to fit Naruto characters( a combination of two of my favorite things Musical theater and Manga!) some lyrics will be the same but I hope that you all enjoy it! God bless you and your families:) -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR LES MISERABLES**_

_**Obito Uchiha: "I dreamed a dream"**_

_**(Sing lyrics to the tune of I dreamed a dream)**_

_"__There was a time when Ninja were kind. _

_when shuriken weren't thrown_

_and their countries uniting._

_there was a time my love was fine_

_and the world was her song_

_and her song was exciting _

_there was a time…._

_Then it all went wrong._

_I dreamed of Rin a time ago_

_her light was there _

_my heart not empty_

_my hope in life was ever strong _

_that hope would shine ever brightly_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_my will was strong my heart the same_

_there was no darkness blinding me_

_no was light out_

_no empty feeling_

_But the nightmares blind my light_

_with the chasing demons running_

_as their words run round my mind _

_as they took my life away_

_She was the dream that I'd achieve_

_she filled my heart with life's meanings_

_She was my future, my heart_

_but she was gone then in a blink_

_And in my dreams she'll follow me_

_that in the skies we'll be together_

_but fate can sever these ties_

_it can cut ever deeply_

_I had a dream my life would be!_

_so different from this hell I'm living!_

_So different now from what it seemed!_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first edition of Naruto: Songs of the heart:) glory to God:) -Nessie910**_


	2. Sakura Haruno

_**Sakura Haruno: I have a love**_

_**(Sing this song to the tune of I have a love)**_

_My heart belongs _

_to a man out of grasp_

_out of love_

_his light being blinded_

_I love him_

_my heart _

_will never from him part_

_any time_

_I hope he comes_

_and returns to the light_

_that he was _

_in my dreams and my prayers_

_We all want _

_him back_

_our hearts to be sewn back _

_though we've lost hold of you_

_but we will not_

_forget your name_

_in times we've lost _

_in times we've gained_

_a shred of hope_

_when loved ones are lost_

_still no matter what_

_your heart still_

_is theirs!_

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! thanks for you review Chic White! it was very encouraging!:) God bless you guys and your families! glory to God:) -Nessie910**_


	3. Hinata's first song

_**AN: Hi guys! for Hinata I may do two different songs:) this is the first song and I hope you enjoy it! thank you Chic White and Dark the emo queen for your reviews! i greatly appreciate each and every review!:) -Nessie910**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**I DO NOT OWN RODGERS AND HAMMERSTEIN'S "CINDERELLA"**_

_**Hinata's first song: "In my own little corner"**_

_**(sing to the tune of "In my own little corner")**_

_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse._

_when I hear a command I obey._

_but I know of a spot in my house_

_where no one can stand in my way._

_In my own little corner_

_in my own gentle way_

_I will grow beyond what seems right for me_

_When I grow into that person _

_that I know I can be_

_and my heart will show what he means to me_

_I'll be strong and full of Interest _

_when they'll see me_

_My Byakugan will be know in every land_

_I'll be able to protect those who know me_

_without as much as a single fret_

_I'm a girl those can respect _

_I can be unafraid_

_with a calm and powerful kind of air_

_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner_

_all alone in my own little chair_

_I can be whatever I want to be!_

_I'm a strength in my squadron!_

_I'm admired in the room_

_when we place exactly where we'll be_

_I can go in and not have a single worry!_

_It's an interesting kind of thought_

_yet it will be!_

_In the night I'll sneak upon the enemy!_

_and I find that I've been left alone._

_I begin to go forward_

_slowly then I can see_

_when I see the enemy in their lair_

_Then I'm glad to be back_

_in my own little corner _

_all alone in my own little chair._

_**AN: So that's the first song for Hinata! I hope you guys all enjoyed it!:) God's blessings to you guys and your families! glory to God! -Nessie910**_


End file.
